


Flashing By

by Inte1eon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fate Worse Than Death, Flashbacks, Headcanon, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: "Now, I choose your destiny."
Relationships: Fujin & Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Flashing By

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except these concepts, Izanami, Karen, and the mention of Izanagi.

A yell came from Raiden when he got knocked down onto the dirt of Kronika's Isle. The Thunder God landed next to his fallen younger brother, both defeated by Shang Tsung's newfound power.

"Now, I choose _your_ destiny," the sorcerer decided, approaching both gods.

The moment Shang Tsung got close, he worked his soul magic, draining away their energy.

During Fujin's trip to the past, Shang Tsung revealed that Izanami, the Mother of the two Gods, died in battle. Shang Tsung didn't admit that he did the deed to power the crown. Both recalled their Mother while their strength got siphoned to him.

Since Izanagi's death, Izanami raised them both, instilling a compassionate heart in both of her sons. Fujin took a more humane approach to protect others, thanks to her. Raiden took more after their Father, preferring the logical route. As explained by Izanami, both must work hand in hand to ensure the safety of others.

As Fujin rapidly aged in agony, he realized that he had failed her.

Both had an additional set of memories to deal with while the magic kicked in. Fujin couldn't help but watch while Karen suffered. She was compassionate, desired to help others, and he could see why Raiden loved her. All the world wished to do, however, was hurt her and cause her pain.

Raiden also recalled the two of them while he felt his energy leave him. Izanami instilled her discipline in him. Karen saved him from himself, and he was indebted to her. Both women played a vital role in his life. Regret hit him when he realized that there was nothing that could get done to help them. Shang Tsung got empowered by their divine strength while the last of it flooded into him.

Now, they were so _old._ Raiden and Fujin's tattoos had lost their ethereal glow along with their eyes. Their brittle strength didn't allow them to continue. Shao Kahn and Sindel approached them, Shokan warriors by their side.

"Let's finish them," Shao Kahn decided.

"With pleasure," Sindel agreed deviously.

"No. Keep them alive," Shang Tsung proposed. "We can siphon their powers for eternity."

"All the better," Shao Kahn said, finding his plan sinister.

On Shao Kahn's signal, two Shokan approached the fallen Gods and grabbed them by one hand. As they got dragged away, they couldn't see the tears forming in their eyes.

 _'Mother, I regret we cannot see you again,'_ Raiden told her. ' _Forgive me, Karen.'_

 _'We are so sorry, Mother,'_ Fujin prayed. ' _Live on without us, Karen Barrett. I am certain you will love again."_


End file.
